Life's Purpose
by MaddMammal
Summary: Humphrey is an emotional mess. His shy emotions, and his weight problem, have kept him from leading the life he wants to. Can a certain wolf help him through his problems. Follow Humphrey through times of love, laughter, and greif. RATING MIGHT CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys. I would like to start off with welcoming you guys back! It has been a while since I have posted something , and it hurts me to say that. I hit another writers block with my most popular story, Love Conquers. I know you all have been waiting for an update to that story, and I'm just letting you know that it is coming soon. I am almost done writing it. I might even post it today along with this new story, depending on how well this story starts off. I really hope you guys enjoy this A&O Highschool story. At first, I really didn't like the idea of a story like this. It just didn't appeal to me. But, after reading a few fanfiction on this type of story, it really grew on me. Anyways, I really hope you can enjoy this new story, and I hope that I can make this story last PLEASE don't forget to review, favorite and follow. It really motivates me to keep writing. Regardless of how this story ends up, I appreciate all of you. Without you guys, my stories would mean nothing. Thank you so much for stopping by, I hope to see many of you back in the chapters to come, and maybe some new people in my other stories This chapter is pretty long. I planned on having it twice as long, but decided on posting the other half tomorrow. Please don't forget to review, favorite and follow me and my stories. Don't forget to check out my other stories as well. LOVE Y'ALL

-BBR

Life's Purpose

Chapter one

Last day

POV: Kate (Just as a heads up, this is an anthro story.)

The sun Lazily rose over the mountains of jasper Canada. Hints of snow covered the landscape in a frosty film. Early sunlight sparkling off the Jasper Lake, sending shivers of light across the town. Jasper was a regular sized town. Not to big. Not to small. Some parts were overpopulated, while others remained vacant. The rich side of Jasper was full of snot nosed brats who were too good for anyone else. The town that I lived in didn't have the best reputation. Physical violence wasn't the issue, but more of a psychological warfare between neighbors. Behind the friendly smiles and kind waves, sat and economical machine gun, ready to fire at a moments notice. Everyone strived to be the richest, most handsome, the one with the most cars. To me, this mental civil war was just a bunch of grade A bullshit. To be honest, none of the wealth really mattered to me. All my friends only cared about me for my money, or my looks. Not bothering to dig deeper and understand who u am as a person. I old give anything just to be a normal girl. To have someone look at me as a friend, not a bank account. Two more years. Two more years, and I can move out of this hellhole. I can finally become my own person.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I flinched at the sudden noise. I glanced to the left of my bed, at my nightstand. My phone shook and vibrated with evil intentions.

School.

I groaned in annoyance, and rolled over slowly. Not remembering where the end of my bed was, I rolled off, and plopped on the ground with a loud *Thump*. I groaned again , and grabbed the back of my head. I'm not a morning person (No one is). I inch-wormed my way over to my bedside table, leaving a trail of drool like a snail. I put my paws on the bed stand for support, and pushed myself up to the table. I glanced in the mirror that sat angled next to my lamp. I almost screamed, staring at the fuzzy monster that took up the frame of the mirror. I rubbed my eyes, and glanced back at my reflection. Fur danced wildly on my head, without the intent of stopping. I ran my paw on the top of my head, trying to pat down the forest fire of fur that paraded my head, only for it to spring back into action. I just groaned, and rubbed my muzzle. It was only 6:00 AM, and I was already done with the day. I heard some shuffling feet in the hallway, quickly coming to my door. I stumbled to my feet , trying to look the least bit presentable. My door swung open rapidly, scaring me a bit. There stood a snow white wolf. A Towel on her head, and one around her body. A toothbrush hung from her gawking muzzle. She looked at me with shock, and I gave her probably the most pathetic smile in the history of smiles.

"What happened here? I heard a loud bump come from your room, so I got out of the shower and come to see this?" She gestured to the entirety of me. I just gave her another sheepish smile, before shuffling over towards her.

She held put her arms, to embrace me in a hug. Me, being the lazy grandma that I am, just let my head slowly fall on her shoulder. She let out a small laugh, and hugged me.

"One of those days, Huh?" I just nodded into her shoulder. She just let out a stifled laugh, and pushed my shoulders so that our eyes met.

"Come on. You're a big girl. Besides, it's the last day of school. You should be happy." My ears perked up at that last part. How could I have forgotten that it was the last day of school. I mentally shunned myself. Lily saw that I hap perked up, and showed me one of her trademark smiles. I don't know what it is about Lily, but you can never be mad around her. I smiled back, my barring finally falling into place. I embraced her in a short hug.

"I should probably get ready. We're gonna have to leave soon." Lily nodded her head, and walked out of my room.

"Just one more thing." She turned around and smiled widely. "Next time, can you put on some clothes?" I looked at her confused, and looked down to see my naked body. I yelped quietly, and slammed the door. Lily laughed hysterically. I'm pretty sure she almost topped down the stairs.

"Love ya too big sis!"

 ***30 minutes later***

I turned the nob of the shower, shivering slightly as the water went cold for a second, then shut off completely. I pulled the shower curtain back, and stepped out carefully. The floor was covered in a generous amount of water, and I don't want to repeat what happens last time.

 ***Flashback***

I had just finished showering. Steam still floated in the air, making it more difficult to see. I reached around blindly trying to find the counter. My index finger grazed something, and I guessed that it was the counter. I put all my weight on it, only for the laundry basket to slip, causing me to do the splits. The splits didn't hurt, it's when I smacked my head on the tile wall that really hurt. I woke up to my mom frantically shaking me. She gasped in relief as I stated to stur. I groaned loudly.

"what am I going to do with you Kate?" My mom said, her hands on her hips. I just shrugged in response.

 ***End of Flashback***

Once I was safely standing, I turned my attention to my mirror, which was almost big enough to show my entire body. I gotta say, I'm very glad of the way I turned out. I could have any wolf drooling with a simple sway of the good ol' hip. I glanced at the door, to make sure no one was coming. I began to open my towel slowly, as if I was putting on a show. I let the towel drop to the floor. I turned around slowly, and struck the sexism pose I could.

"Enjoying the show are we?"

I jumped at the sound of Lily's voice, nearly hitting my forehead on the ceiling. I covered myself, as a bright tint of red covered my face. Lily just laughed, and scooted me over with a polite push. She started checking her hair in the mirror.

"That's twice this morning I have seen you naked. You practicing for something?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. It's not my fault you're a fuckin ninja." Lily laughed at my remark, and glanced at her rear in the mirror.

"What can I say, I'm light on my feet." Lily playfully bopped me on the nose, as I violently swatted at her paw. She let out a loud snort, and left the bathroom.

"YOU BETTER HURRY, OR WE WILL BE LATE!" Lily yelled down the hall. I checked the clock on the wall, and noticed that I only had 10 minutes before we had to leave. I frantically scrambled to put on my clothes, almost tripping while I tried to put on my jeans. I wasn't too picky about what I should wear. It was the last day of school, I wasn't really trying to impress anyone. I decided to where a pair of baby blue jeans, and a yellow T-shirt. Lily always told me this shirt hugged my figure best, I decided to take her word for it.

Lily met me at the garage. I pressed one of the many buttons on the control panel, and the door swiftly lifted up to garage full of shiny new cars. I didn't really understand why my parents wanted all these cars, but hey, it's their money. I walked past all of my parents cars, and opened the door to my own car. It wasn't anything special. It was a Scion FRS. My parents told me that I could have any cars I wanted, but buying a car with my own hard earned money felt much more rewarding.

Lily hopped into the passenger seat, and buckled up. She looked a bit annoyed.

"What's wrong Lils?" I asked with a hint of worry in my voice.

Lily just looked up at the rear view mirror, and blew up at her hair.

"I don't know a lot of things. Today is the last day of school, and I still don't have a chance with any guys. The all look at me like some sex toy, not an actual women. It just really hurts me."

I looked at Lily, and noticed the pain in her eyes. Tears tugged at the edges of her beautiful violet eyes. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I knew exactly what she meant by that.

"Look, Lily. I know for a fact that there is the perfect guy for you, just waiting to sweep you off your feet. Don't fall for all the Bulls hit these other guys tell you. You have to find that special person who makes you feel appreciated. I know you will find the right guy Lils." Lily gave me the warmest smile I have ever seen, and hugged me tightly. We broke our embrace, and I started my car. After exchanging one last smile, I pulled out of the garage, and made my way towards Jasper High.

POV: Humphrey

I was walking through the halls of Jasper High. Receiving glances from every wolf that I walked by. I didn't understand why they were staring at me, but I just didn't pay any attention to them. There was only one wolf that mattered at this certain time. I took a left, and hurried down the hall. I hope I can catch her before she gets to class. I took another left, and stopped dead in my tracks. The only thing that could have made this moment better, was an angel singing. There stood the most beautiful wolf in the entire world. The light glistened through her perfect blonde hair. Her smile could melt a heart of stone. She was absolutely perfect in every way, and now was my chance to make my move. I walked up slowly behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She swung around, and her smile brightened up the entire world. She hugged me tightly, and giggled when I purred like a little cat. She broke the embrace, and looked at me for a few moments.

"Uh K-Kate, are you okay?" She shook her head, snapping out of her trance.

"Of course, I just don't remember you being this hot." I blushed madly, and looked at the floor. She giggled, making my knees wobble.

"Y-you think t-that im-" I was at a loss for words. The girl that stole my heart at first glance ten years ago, just told me that I was hot. She just let out another cute giggle, and put her paw underneath my muzzle, bringing my gaze up to meet hers. At that moment, my heart skipped a beat. I died, and went to heaven. Her beautiful amber eyes melting all my pain away. I could stare into those eyes for years, and never get bored. She wiped some drool from my muzzle. I'm pretty sure my cheeks just established a new shade of red.

"K-K-Kate, I-I" Before I could mumble something else, she placed her paw over my muzzle, shushing me.

"Shhhhh, don't ruin the moment." Just then, she started to bring her muzzle close to mine. My heart pounder a million beats a second. I would have started hyperventilating if I hadn't had those eyes to stare into. Her eyes closed, and so did mine. I can't believe it. I'm a bout to kiss Kate Thomas. I could feel her warm breath on my lips. This moment couldn't get any better. Right when we were about to connect lips, she stopped me. She leaned up to my ear.

"Come on bro" She whispered in a silent, sexy whisper. I cocked my head to the side. What did sheen by that. Just then, Kate's beautiful face was replaced by my brother. I flinched and accidentally punched him right in the muzzle. He let out a yelp in pain. Just then, I sat up in my bed. I was back in my room. It was all just a dream. I looked to my left to see my brother holding his muzzle. Blood slowly trickled from his nostril.

"Oh my god, bro I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" He put up a paw, silencing me.

" It's alright man. I would have done the same thing. You sure do package he'll of a punch though." We shared a laugh, then his expression went from joking to serious. It kind of scared me.

"So, who is Kate?" He gave me a sly smile, and my heart stopped. I must have said her name in my sleep. I rubbed the back of my neck hesitantly.

" She, uh, is a girl in the grade above me." I looked away, expecting a furry of laughs to escape his muzzle. Instead, he just sat down next to me on my bed.

"Ahh. You like her don't you?" I just sheepishly nodded my head. He laughed and patted my back, almost toppling me over.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Make your move bro." I laughed sarcastically at him.

"Yeah right. Kate is a goddess, I'm just a fat sophomore." I looked down, suddenly dealing defeated. My weight has been a big problem for me. Not only did it affect my own feelings, but it prevented me from having friends. All I had was my brother

He shifted his body, and faced me directly.

"Humphrey, you are one of the coolest guys I know. It soul don't matter what's on the outside. If you really like her, than she should like you for what's on the inside. Trust me bro, girls care about personality a lot more than looks." He gripped my shoulder, and gave me a steady shake.

"Yeah, tell that to all the idiot we go to school with." He just laughed, and got up off my bed. He stopped at my door, turned around, and leaned up against the frame, making it creak.

"Tell you what Little bro. Form now on, your gonna come to the gym with me every day. I won't stop, until we can get you into the body you want. Sound good?"

I stared at him with a blank expression. He was always the best brother I could have ever asked for.

"Y-you would really do that. For me?" He laughed and came over to me, and messed up my hair.

"I would do anything for you Humphrey. Don't you ever forget that." He looked into my eyes, and gave me a warm smile.

"Thanks Kyle. I don't know what I would do without you." We shared a laugh, before he started walking out of my room.

"Boys, you better get ready! Your mother doesn't want you to miss your last day of school!" I glanced at Kyle, and he made a face at me, to which I threw my pants at him. He dodged my attack, and went to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2: Beggining of the End

**HEY GUYS!** **Like I promised, here is chapter two of Life's Purpose. This chapter is very long, and I wrote the whole thing in one night. I'm sorry I haven't been posting as much as I should be, but I will do my best to get back on track. I would like to personally thank Troy Groomes for helping me with ideas for this story. He has provided the cars that Humphrey and Kate will use in later chapters. I would also thank everyone for the reviews and PM's, KEEP EM COMING. I really appreciate every reader. If you guys have any suggestions for future chapters, or anything you think I can add, PLEASE don't forget to pm me! Before you guys begin to read, I have to tell you, this chapter I'd very graphic towards the end. It gets kind of dark, but trust me, if you guys don't like it, then this will be the last time I make my stories this graphic. If you feel that It was difficult to connect with the characters on an emotional level, than please tell me. I want my stories to be the best that they can be, and connecting to the characters is a big part of that. Stayed tuned to the End of this chapter, I have some inquiries that I would like to ask of you. Thank you so much for reading. Please don't forget to review, favorite and follow me and my stories. LOVE Y'ALL**

 **Life's Purpose**

 **Chapter two**

 **Beginning Of The End**

 **POV:Humphrey**

"HUMPHREY! KYLE! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE OR WE WILL BE LATE!"

Humphrey stumbled at the booming voice of his father. James (Humphrey's dad) was a very respectable wolf. His gentle eyes and calming voice was a spectacle to be heard and seen. But, when he wanted to, his voice could reach the furthest corners of the earth, shaking the entirety of animal kind to its core. Humphrey never once questioned his dad. His intentions always seemed whole hearted, and made enough sense. Most of the time

Humphrey struggled with his jeans and his shirt at the same time, tripping over the clothes strewn across his floor. His limbs were maniacally tangled in an unknown shape. He groaned in annoyance, before slumping over on his bed, his arms still stretched into a triangle. Kyle knocked on his door, before poking his head into Humphreys room. Kyle nearly died at the Japanese triangle that was sprawled on Humphreys bed. Humphrey just let out a loud sigh, and wriggled around for a bit. Kyle stumbled into his room, and pulled him into the sitting position.

"Now Humphrey. That's not how you get dressed" Humphrey raised his eyebrows and scoffed quietly.

"Shut the hell up and give me a hand" Humphrey said with a stern look. Kyle just threw his paws up in a submissive manner, and began untangling his brothers body. Kyle finished pulling Humphreys shirt over his head, and ruffled his hair. Humphrey growled and punched Kyle in the shoulder, receiving a whimper of pain in response.

"Damn Humphrey, you need to slow down with the roids dude." Humphrey just punched him in the arm again.

"Okay okay. Enough. Your gonna brake my arm."

"Good." Humphrey smirked at his brother, earning a shove in response. Before Humphrey was able to retaliate, Kyle was out of his room. Humphrey never understood how his brother was so fast, but never asked him. He was to afraid that he would end up being some type of crazy alien thing. Humphrey shuffled over to his dresser and grabbed his cologne. Nothing special, just some off brand Pawmart Cologne. He didn't care. It still smelt better than his room. He sprayed a generous amount on his clothes and himself. He wanted to be ready. Today was the day. The day that Humphrey would finally talk to Kate. Kate was like a dream to Humphrey. Absolutely flawless, yet always out of his reach. Humphrey sighed loudly, and placed the cologne back into its original position. He stared put himself in the mirror for a bit, and frowned. Heated the way he looked, but that was all gonna change. No matter how tough it was, he was gonna get in shape. He was gonna do it, for Kate.

"HUMPHREY!"

His dad's voice shook him out of his stupor, as well as the house. He scrambled out of his room, and down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, hung his coat, along with everyone else's coats. As he was flying down the stairs, he reached to grab it, but missed drastically. This sent him flying over the couch in his living room, causing a loud *thud* when he landed. Humphrey groaned in pain. He opened his eyes to see Kyle standing over him. His muzzle sporting a wide grin. He reached down and grabbed his brothers hand, pulling him to his feet.

"That's what happens when you spaz out Humphrey." Kyle laughed quietly as Humphrey glared at him.

"Boys. Enough. You can make fun of each other later. We have to get you guys to school."

Kyle and Humphrey exchanged glances, before nodding, and running out the door.

 **POV KATE**

I pulled into the Jasper High student parking section, which was right infront of the main bulding. The sun stained brick looked a lot older than it did. The front archway had the words GO WOLVERINES written in bright red all the way across. A generous amount of wolves were spread across the grass infront of the steps that lead to the highschool. School didn't start for another 15 minutes, so everyone who got there early just hung out in the grass, either talking to their loved ones, or just friends. I used to sit there with my boyfriend Garth, but once I heard about the rumor that he had been sleeping around with the "slut group", we kind of became a little distant. He would always try to seduce me whenever he could, but I just didn't want to deal with that shit anymore.

Me and Lily got out of our car, receiving a few smiles and waves frim some wolves walking by, aswell as a few cat calls. We just rolled our eyes, and paid no attention to them. I walked over and sat on the hood of my car. I didn't see any of my friends there yet, so there was no point in just walking around aimlessly. Lily sat next to me. Her gaze in a swivel, until she saw a couple of her friends waving at her.

"There they are. Gotta go sis. Love yah" Lily gave me a quick hug, which I gladly returned, then she made her way towards her friends. I just let out a long sigh. Although it was the last day of school, it didn't feel any more special than a regular day. In fact, it seemed even more boring to me. All we would do is spend time signing yearbooks, then everyone would just yell like immature twelve year olds for the rest of the period. I just didn't really understand my generation. No generosity or moral at all. It kind of scared me that we were going to be responsible for the world someday, if it ever survived that long.

"Hey sexy."

I yelped as someone squeezed my butt. I turned around to see Garth with a sly grin on his face.

"What do you want Garth?" I basically spat the words out.

"Oh, you know exactly what I want." He grinned widely and gave my butt another squeeze. I slapped his hand and growled.

"Why don't you go ask one of your other girlfriends. Maybe you'll get lucky then!" I stormed away from him, but before I could get any further, he grabbed my arm and yanked me back towards him. Blood tricked onto the ground as he dug his claws into my arm. I whimpered in pain.

"You listen to me, you little bitch. I don't give a shit what you want. Now you are going come with me to the bathroom, and we are going to have some fun, or else." Garth had a crazed look in his eyes, like he had gone mad with power.

"FUCK YOU!" I tried to run but he gripped my arm even harder. I punched him in the shoulder as hard as I could, trying to gain some ground, but he was to muscular for my punch to affect him in the slightest. He growled lowly at me, showing his canines. His right arm flexed, as he raised his paw. His claws glinted in the sunlight, as he brought his paw down full force on my face, ripping my cheek open. I yelped and fell to the ground, grasping my face as blood ran down my paw at a steady pace. I looked back up at Garth. His eyes filled with rage and bloodlust. He growled again, this time loud enough for the people around us to hear, even though most of them were already watching.

"I'll teach you to say no to me!" He raised his paw again. I closed my eyes right, not wanting to see the end of this fight. Garth let out a loud angry grunt as he threw his fist down at me. II whimpered quietly, waiting for the contact, and my possible concussion. I sat there for a few seconds, wondering why I wasn't dead yet. I looked up, and saw that a grey paw had caught Garth's mid swing.

"GARTH!"

 **POV Humphrey**

Humphrey stared mindlessly out of his car window, watching the passing trees away in the brisk morning wind. It was kind of intoxicating. Nature always made Humphrey loose his train of thought. He couldn't help but gawk at natures beauty. Each tree, plant, animal. All serving its significant purpose in this world, yet they all seamlessly coexist. Well, almost all of them

While Humphrey sat and pondered the many questions of life, his brother played with the window, rolling it up and down repeatedly. Kyle was not a dumb mammal. In fact, quite the opposite. He is just amused by the dumbest things in life. He glanced over at Humphrey, and notived that he had "that look" in his face. The look that said he was in deep thought. A smirk crept onto Kyle's muzzle. He readjusted himself in his seat, so that he was staring directly forward. With one swift movement, he sent his fist flying towards Humphrey at blinding speeds, connecting with his left arm. Humphrey yelped in pain as his arm went into a state of partial paralysis. He glared at Kyle, who was dying of laughter in the seat next to him

"What the hell Kyle?" Humphrey scolded Kyle, to which he replied with a goofy face. Their father looked in the rear view mirror, making eye contact with Kyle. Kyle just shrugged like he didn't know what he was talking about. James rolled his eyes and brought his focus back to the road. Kyle laughed internally as Humphrey rubbed the feeling back into his shoulder. Humphrey gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist. Before Kyle could let out another laugh, Humphrey put all of his power into one punch, sending his fist flying towards Kyle's arm. Kyle yelped, surprised by the sudden action from his younger brother. His body hit the door of the car. It would have went farther of the door was open. He winced at the pain from the punch, causing Humphrey to break down.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to punch you that hard." Kyle lifted his short sleeve ro see a welt already forming where Humphrey punched him. Kyle looked at his brother in astonishment.

"What are you looking at?" Humphrey let out a small chuckle.

"Bro. Since when can you punch like that?" Kyle shifted his ears to hear Humphrey better.

" I dunno. Its natural I guess." Humphrey Let his gaze drop to the floor of the car. Kyle's ears flattened to his head. He didn't mean to hurt his feelings. Kyle scooted closer to Humphrey. He smiled warmly at the embarrassed omega that occupied the seat next to him. He let out a small chuckle, and placed his paw in Humphrey's shoulder.

"Hey, don't put yourself down. Its good to be strong. I know, personally, that the ladies love it." Humphrey looked up at Kyle, a warm smile crept onto his face.

"Y-you think so?" Kyle chuckled and shook Humphrey's shoulder, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course bro. You just gotta be confident. Don't worry, I'll be your wingman" Humphrey looked over at Kyle, and felt a certain warmth rush over himself. He felt so lucky to have such an awesome brother like Kyle. No matter how stupid Humphrey acted, no matter what situation he was stuck in, you could count on Kyle to do anything he can to make you feel better. He probably got it from mom.

"Awww, now you two can hold hands down the hall." Kyle and Humphrey looked up to see their dad stifling a laugh from behind his signature "Police" shades that he never left the house without.

"Whatever you say, Officer Shortstuff." The grin that once sat firmly in his muzzle, shriveled away to a flat expression. Dad wasn't that short, but he was the shortest one in our family, which gave us a little bit of an advantage in times like this.

"Get out before I get your mom to kick your ass." Kyle and Humphrey chuckled, but their moment of happiness slowly faded as their dad's features never faltered. Kyle leaned over to Humphrey.

"We should probably listen, I think he is serious." Humphrey slowly nodded, and they both grabbed their backpacks before stepping out of the car. Kyle leaned in through the passenger window, and ruffled his dad's hair, causing him to angrily swat at his hand like a child. Kyle just laughed, but quickly removed his head from out of the window, before his head would he cought, as his dad tried to roll the window up and trap him. Kyle knocked on the car window, and waved at his dad with a goofy smile. James just rolled his eyes, and stomped on the gas.

"LOVE YOU TOO!"

 ***20 minutes later***

Humphrey and Kyle were sitting underneath one of the biggest trees in front of their highschool. They always got there super early, just so they could have that spot to hang out until school started. Their parents were a bit weirded out that they wanted to be at school so early, but they have accepted it. Plus, it gave them some more time to themselves. Humphrey sat silent, his muzzle glued to his chemistry textbook. His eyes following the words like a fox watches it's prey. Kyle just sat there with his elbows behind his back, checking out the girls that would walk by. Kyle looked over to Humphrey, and scoffed.

"Bro, why are you looking at that infernal thing. It's the last day of school. You should be looking at all these beautiful women awaiting your hand." Kyle playfully grabbed Humphreys paw, and placed it on his chest.

"Oh please Humphrey! I just want you to take me. Turn me into a real women!" Humphrey timidly looked at his brother, who was doing his best to act like the typical "easy" girl. Humphrey just cocked his head, and pulled his paw back.

"Sometimes I worry about you." Kyle just laughed, not noticing the many Wolves looking at him like he was insane. Whether or not he actually was, was still up for debate.

"Oh come on Humphrey. I'm just trying to have a little fun. You need to lighten up, and unglue your muzzle from that book." Kyle closed Humphreys chemistry book, causing a waft of air to flow up into Humphreys face. He just sighed in annoyance, and let his back rest against the tree. Just as he did that, his gaze shifted to the parking lot, where he noticed a certain car pull into the parking spot closest to the entrance to the highschool. Humphreys heart fluttered as he saw a golden beauty step out of the drivers side. All other sounds and sights where nonexistence in this one moment. No matter what Kate was wearing, or where she was, she was the most beautiful sight to behold, at least to Humphrey. He hadn't noticed, but his muzzle hung open, and a bit of drool trickled form his lips. Kyle glanced at Humphrey, who sat in a immovable state of euphoria. Kyle waved his paw in front of Humphreys face. Humphrey didn't so much as twitch. Kyle looked in the direction of Humphreys eyes, and it hit him. He knew exactly what had put Humphrey in a coma. He smiled slyly, and softly slapped Humphreys muzzle. Humphrey shook form his stupor, and looked at Kyle like he hadn't seen him there.

"What. What did you say?" Humphrey tried to act like e was listening, but failed miserably. Kke just laughed.

"Oh no bro. You've got it bad."

"Got what?" Humphrey them began to check himself everywhere, for a possible tick or something, but he couldn't find anything. Kyle just laughed at his naïve little brother.

"Dude. Just go talk to her. You never know until you try it." Kyle motioned towards Kate, who sat on the hood of her car. Humphrey just shook his head, and let his gaze drop back down to the grass in front of him.

"It would never work. She is too good for me. She is a goddess, and I'm just a street rat." Humphrey suddenly felt terrible. The probability of him ever getting to even talk to Kate, seemed so impossible. He let out a low sniffle. Humphrey awaited the comforting grasp of Kyles paw, but it never came. He looked over at his brother, and what he saw was a bit scary. Kyles face was drained of all color. His ears plastered to his head. His mouth hung open lazily like a door missing one of its hinges. Humphrey tapped his shoulder, but Kyle didn't respond in the slightest. His eyes sat open, like accidently saw hi Christmas present before he was supposed too. Humphrey traced his line of sight, and saw that he was looking straight at Kate. Humphrey got a bit angry at that. After all the time that Humphrey has loved her, Kyle thinks he can just go steal her from him.

"Hell no bro. You can't have her. She is mine, hopefully." Kyle just swung his paw mindlessly in front of Humphreys face, until his paw finally touched his muzzle. Kyle gripped his muzzle and turned it towards Kate. But this time, he was looking slightly to the left, at a certain snow white wolf who was standing next to Kate. Humphrey knew exactly why Kyle was staring at her. Humphrey suddenly felt a little sad that he accused Kyle of checking Kate out, even though he had no right to be offended.

"W-w-who is th-that?" Kyles voice was very shaky, like he was about to face mom after stealing some money from her top drawer. Humphrey chuckled slightly. Mere moments ago Kyle was making fun of Humphrey, now he found himself in the same exact predicament.

"Oh. That's just Kate sister, Lily." Kyles breath hitched. He didn't even blink. His gaze was set on Lily, and it looked like he never wanted to look away.

"How could someone be so beautiful?" Humphrey paused, silently caught NY his brother. Kyle always referred to girls as "hot" or "sexy", but not once had Humphrey ever heard his brother call anyone beautiful. Humphrey sighed. He knew exactly how his brother felt.

They both had it bad

"Go talk to her man. I know at least you have a chance." Humphrey yet again felt a little tug in his heart, sinking lower into a light depression. Kyle almost got up to go talk to het, but saw Humphrey sulking in his peripheral view. He just readjusted himself.

"Yeah, I think I will. That is, after you talk to Kate." Humphrey nearly died from the coughing for he had. Kyle just sat there silently laughing to himself. Humphrey regained his focus, and looked over at Kyle. His brother still sporting a rather proud grin. Humphrey just shook his head.

"I don't know man. I'm just so scared that she will reject me."

"And?" Humphrey gave Kyle a confused look. Kyle scooted closer to Humphrey, so he could have a more private talk with him.

"If she rejects you, then who cares! Obviously she wouldn't be worthy to date you. You are a great guy. Don't let anyone tell you different. And if she can't see that, than screw her." Kyle put his paw on Humphreys shoulder, giving him a loving smile. Humphrey just smiled back. He was still a bit scared, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Yu know what. I might as well do it. I've got nothing to lose"

"There's the spirit. Now go get her tiger!" Kyle gave Humphrey an encouraging shove. It didn't do much, as he was still sitting down.

"What, you mean now?" Kyle just rolled his eyes and slumped back against the tree.

"The longer you wait, the harder it will be to talk to her." As much as he hated to admit it, he was right. The sooner he taller to her, the better. Humphrey was about to get up, when he noticed Garth coming up behind her. He let out a loud sigh, and plopped back down on the ground next to Kyle. Kyle looked at Humphrey with a confused look.

"What. What's wrong." Humphrey let out another long sigh.

"It's that Douchebag Garth. He is gonna ruin my chances." Humphrey slumped down into himself, and Kyle just joined him.

"Hey, don't let other people get in the way of your dreams."

"No, you don't understand. They are already dating." Kyle let out a long "ooooooooh" and he let his mouth stay in the oh shape for a few moments after he finished talking.

"Well, your fucked." Humphrey punched Kyle, causing him to scoot over in the dirt. Kyle just shook his head and rubbed his arm.

"Seriously, your gonna break my arm." Humphrey chuckled, and referred back to his previous position, gazing at the golden beauty that was out of his grasp. As he was looking, he noticed that Kate had a very frustrated expression splattered across her muzzle. She was facing Garth now, and he didn't seem to happy either. Humphrey kept watching, curious as to what was happening. Kate was telling something at Garth, which caught the attention of Kyle, though they were too far away to tell what they were saying. Both Kyle and Humphrey watched in anticipation as the situation unfolded. Kate tried to walk away from Garth, but before she could get away, Garth yanked her back by her arm. Humphrey growled instinctively, not knowing he did. Kyle also got angry, but didn't growl.

"That Douche needs to watch it, or else I'm gonna have to pound his face in." Humphrey wasn't paying attention to what Kyle was saying. Something broke in Humphrey. Nothing else mattered, but sticking up for Kate. Rage filled his eyes. The longer he looked at Garth, the angrier he got. He continued to watch the quarrel unfold. He could see tears in Kate's eyes because of the glint from the rising sun. Just then, something happened that sent Humphrey overboard.

Garth Hit Kate hard. Kate fell to the grounf, blood already noticeably gushing from the wound on her cheek. Kyle scoffed loudly, and stood up from his spot by the tree

"Looks like I'm gonna have to teach him some matters. Let's go Humph-Humphrey?" Kyle spun in circles, looking for a sight of his brother, but he was nowhere to be seen. He looked back over towards Kate, and saw Humphrey trudging towards Garth with a certain anger in his step. You could see the muscles in his arms flexing in pure hatred.

Humphrey made his way towards Garth, his instincts taking over for him. He never even remembered getting up, but he was here, and he wasn't going to let Kate, _His_ Kate, get hurt. He saw Garth bring his arm back for another swing. Humphrey put on his backburners. As Garth swung with full force towards Kate, Humphrey stopped his swing dead in its tracks.

"GARTH!"

Garth looked at Humphrey, surprised that someone like _him_ could stop his punch in full swing. He shook his head, and yanked his paw away from Humphrey. A scowl slowly crept onto his face.

"What do you want, Shit-For-Brains. Did you come to save your _Girlfriend_?" Humphrey just stared at Garth with anger in his eyes.

"You leave her alone, around so help me I will rip your eyes out, and let you watch me tear your body to shreds!" The anger behind Humphreys voice surprised Kyle, as well as the small crowd that had appeared. Garth just chuckled, like Humphrey had just told him a joke that wasn't funny enough to be amusing. Garth turned to face Humphrey. Garth was noticeably bigger muscle wise, though Humphrey didn't seem to care.

"You better back off little boy. Or your gonna know what real pain feels like!" Garth started advancing towards Humphrey, who stood his ground. Kate got up and stood in between Garth and Humphrey.

"Garth stop it! Don't do this!" Garth just gated at Kate, before reaching back and slapping Kate, sending her to the ground in a heap of bruises and tears. Garth marveled his handy work, before turning to face Humphrey. What he didn't notice, was Humphreys fist flying towards his muzzle. His fist connecting with a sickening crack, sending Garth to the ground. Blood trickled from his nose. A few teeth were missing, and his just sat slightly put of alignment. Garth glared at Humphrey, who stood in a fighting stance. Garth shot up to his feet, wiping the blood from his face. He let out a small, not very sane chuckle.

"Oh, you are so in for it now." Garth took a step forward, but was stopped by Kyle, who placed a paw on his chest to push him back.

"Garth, don't do this. You don't want to-" Kyle was interrupted when Garth punched Kyle straight in the muzzle, causing him to stumble back at the unexpected motion. Humphrey caught Kyle before how could fall. Kyle got back on his feet, and dusted of his shirt. Just before he could retaliate with a punch of his own, the principal stepped in between the two.

"Alright that's enough! I want to see the both of you in my office. Now!" Both Garth and Kyle groaned, and exchanged glances of hatred.

"Don't just stand there! Get to class, before I start handing out referrals!" The crud began to disperse quietly. Both Garth and Kyle made their way to the Principals office. After that crowd dwindled away, Humphrey rushed to Kate's side. He kneeled on the ground next to her. She was sobbing softly into her paws. A mixture of blood and tears pooled up on the ground next to her.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Humphrey gently put his paw on her back, trying to comfort her without overstepping his boundaries Kate flinched when he touched her. She looked up at him, and her expression softened. Tears streamed freely down her face, along with a low amount of blood. The sight broke Humphreys heart. He used his paw to clean some of the blood and tears off her face, which she gladly accepted. A smile slowly made its way onto Humphreys face. This isn't exactly how he wanted to talk to her, but it was better than nothing.

"Here. Come on. Up we go." Humphrey helped Kate up to her feet. She had trouble standing. Her eyes were glossy, and her focus was on something far off. She seemed out of it, so Hungry got her attention.

"Hey. Kate. Come on, let's get you to the nurse." Humphrey began to lead her up the stairs, which Kate was having a lot of trouble with. After a couple of steps, Kate completely lost her footing, and nearly fell. Humphrey caught her before she could go tumbling down the stairs.

"Okay, this isn't gonna work" Humphrey looked around, trying to find a better option. After no luck, he just decided to pick her up and carry her to the nurse. He got a few strange looks from some random wolves as he walked by with Late in his arms, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get her to safety. Kate snuggled up to Humphreys shoulder, which made his heart flutter. He noticed James head started to slump down his shoulder.

"Hey, Hey. Don't pass out on me." Kate seemed startled by his voice, like she went to sleep in her bed and woke up in the arms of a stranger. She mumbled something, but it just sounded like giberish to Humphrey. Kate's eyes began to close again, and her head started to fall.

"Hey, uh, w-whats your name?" Humphrey already knew her name, but he just wanted her to stay awake. Kate shook her head.

"K-Kate Thomas" Her voice sounded low and weak.

"What's my name?" Humphrey wanted to see if she knew who he was.

"H-H-Huggy." A smile appeared on her face, as she squeezed Humphrey in a tight embrace. Humphrey chuckled quietly.

"Close enough"

 ***20 minutes later***

Humphrey was waiting at the bench that was in front of the nurse's office. He was worried about Kate's condition. She seemed very loopy. Hopefully she wasn't hurt too bad. The nurse came out of her office. Humphrey got up immediately, making his way towards the nurse. She smiled when she saw Humphrey.

"And you must be Humphrey. Don't worry she isn't severely injured. She has a mild concussion, as well as some cuts and bruises, but she should be just fine." Humphrey let out a sigh of relief, obviously happy that she was okay. The nurse just smiled.

"She wants to see you." Humphreys ears perked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She is in the back room on the left. She is the only one there, so she shouldn't be hard to find."

"Thank you." The nurse gave him another big smile, before Humphrey walked into the nurse's office. He passed the large desk that was centered in the main room. He made his way to the back door on the left, and opened it quietly. He peeked in the room to see Kate laying quietly on the sofa. He eyes were shut tightly. He made his way over towards her, and sat on the sofa at her feet. Kate looked up at him, and a big smile spread across her face.

"Hey Huggy." Humphrey chuckled.

"Actually its-"

"Humphrey. I know. We have the same math class. You sit in the back right. Your feet and your tail tap in sync while you are working." Humphrey had a look of shock on his face. Kate looked up and let out a quiet chuckle.

"I'm glad to see your feeling better." Kate grabbed his paw with her own.

"All thanks to you. The nurse said you carried me to her." Humphrey blushed. He didn't really expect her to remember that, but it was just his luck that the nurse told her. He looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. Kate just let out another chuckle, and squeezed his hand.

"Hey, it's okay. I thought it was kind of sweet." Humphrey looked back to see Kate staring at him with a loving smile.

"R-Really?" Humphreys blush deepened.

"Yeah."

"Well, I just wanted you to be safe. That's all." Kate sat up in her sofa, and faced him.

"You know, your so nice it kind of scares me." Kate and Humphrey shared a laugh. Kate's features hardened, and she stared directly into his eyes.

"Thank you." Humphrey cocked his head in confusion.

"For what?" Kate just rolled her eyes.

"Quit being so moddest. I could be a lot more hurt if it wasn't for you." Humphrey just looked at her.

"I was just doing what's right. That's all."

The room fell into a silence. Not so much awkward, but not really comfortable either. Kate couldn't stop looking at Humphrey. He was very handsome. Even though he was a bit chubby, he still had a good amount of muscle on him. He had a stunning face. Kate felt that she could stare at his cute muzzle for hours. And his eyes. It's as if God himself spent special time creating his eyes. Endless pools of aquamarine that pierced through anything. They were borderline hypnotic. Kate didn't realise it, but she had been staring at him for quite some time. Humphrey noticed this and tried to get her attention. He waved at her, but she didn't semester to notice.

"Kate? Are you okay?" Kate brought her thoughts back to the present, and realised just how creepy she was being.

"Oh, sorry. I don't know what happened." Kate's cheeks went a deep red. Humphrey just laughed and squeezed her paw.

"It's okay, I don't blame you for staring." Humphrey wriggled his eyebrows, causing both of them to burst out into laughter. As soon as Kate could catch her breath, an idea popped into her head.

"Hey. What are you doing tomorrow?" Humphrey sat in though from a few moments.

"Nothing that I know of. Why?" Kate grinned

"It'd was wondering if maybe you would like to hang out. We could go to the movies or something. It will give me a chance to get to know you without my brain being so mushy." Humphrey chuckled, but inside, he was screaming. He had just scored a date with the girl of his dreams. It took every ounce of strength he had to kept him from squealing like a schoolgirl. Kate saw the panic-happiness in his eyes, which caused her to laugh internally.

"Sure. I would love to." Both Kate and Humphrey smiled widely.

"So, I will pick you up at around 8:00 AM?" Humphreys eyes widened at this.

"Wow. You want to spend the whole day with me?" Kate chuckled and moved in closer to him.

"The more, the better." Kate had a sly smile on her face, which made Humphreys heart melt. He was afraid that at any moment, he would wake up and this whole thing would be a dream. Kate just laughed, and kissed him on the cheek. That, made Humphrey black out, internally of course. His mind just shut down. His eyes began to stare of into space. Kate shook her head, and rolled her eyes. There was a knock at the door. Kate looked over to see the nurse standing in the dorrway.

"I think lover boy should get back to class." The shared a laugh before Kate switched her attention back to Humphrey.

"I think he might be dead." Kate poked his face, and Humphrey flinched.

"Wha? Oh yeah, whatever you say." Kate and the nurse giggled. Humphrey was never good at surviving situations like this. Kate pulled put a piece of paper, and wrote something on it. She stuck it in his pocket, and rubbed his head.

"I will see you tomorrow Huggy." Humphrey chuckled nervously, before he stiffly made his way put of the office. The nurse and Kate exchanged glances, before shrugging.

"Boys."

 ***Time skip last period: Chemistry***

Humphrey walked into Chemistry with the biggest smile on his face. Some wolves paid no attention to it. Some just looked at him weird. The only one who knew remotely what was going on, was Kyle. Humphrey made his way to His and Kyle's table. Kyle looked happy as ever, except for the dried blood on his muzzle. Humphrey sat down, and didn't say a word. His overpowering smile never left his face. Kyle nudged him in the side.

"Soooooo? How did it go?" Humphrey turned to Kyle. His smile was borderline creepy.

"we're gonna hang out tomorrow!" Humphrey said, a little bit too loud. Kyle smiled widely, giving Humphrey a much needed fist bump.

"See! I told you you could do it." Kyle just tussled his hair, and Humphrey grinned.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you bro."

"Okay, enough with the sappiness. We're too manly for that." Humphrey rolled his eyes.

"Haha, right. So, when are you gonna talk to Lily. We could go on a double date." Kyle thought about it for a while, before clicking his tongue.

"That sounds like fun. I will talk to her after school."

"Awesome. I think this is going to be the best summer of my life." Humphrey remembered that Kate had put something in his pocket while he was staring off into deep space. He fished around for it in his pocket, and finally pulled the folded piece of paper out of his pocket. He unfolded it, but hid it from his brother, because he didn't know what It said.

 _ **Dear Humphrey,**_

 _ **I want to thank you again for what you did. It was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. I just wanted to let you know that. I'm super excited for our date. I hope you are too. Here is my number. Call me asap!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Kate xoxo xoxo**_

Humphrey nearly fainted when he read that. He had called this little meet up a date, but didn't really think it was, but Kate said it was, which made him feel twice as good. He quickly pulled out his phone and saved her contact. He quickly put his phone away because class was about to start. Humphrey didn't care about what was gonna happen, all he could think about was Kate.

 ***Times skip after class***

Humphrey fished his backpack out of his locker, grabbing any essentials he needed, before closing his locker for the summer. It felt good to finally be out of school. And this summer promised to be the best yet. He sat next to his locker, waiting for Kyle to finish clearing his locker out. Wth them having the same last name, they got put right next to eachother, which was a blessing in disguise. Finally, Kyle slammed his locker in approval. He glanced down the hall to see a certain white wolf walking down the hallway. His ears perked up, and his heartbeat quickened.

"Hey, I will be back. Gonna go talk to Lily." Kyle gave Humphrey a fist bump.

"Go get her tiger!"

"That's my line!" Kyle yelled while running down the hall to catch up with her. Humphrey let put a happy sigh. How could this day get any better. He was about to leave, when someone grabbed him from behind. He guessed who it was, and turned with a big smile on his face. He expected to see Kate standing there with a huge grin on her face, but her image was stained with Garth instead. His eyes were filled with a unimaginable level of anger. His jaw still sat slightly awkward.

"Move a muscle and your dead." Garth whispered in his ear. He spun Humphrey around with force, and stuck something sharp against his back, putting more and more pressure against it

"Move. Now!" Garth shoved him with enough force to send him flying off his feet. Humphrey regained his balance and began to walk. The walked past a few lingering students and teachers, Garth acting like nothing was happening. Just before the main door to the school, Garth pulled Humphrey in to the bathroom to the left of the exit. Humphreys shirt was twisted and choking his neck, restricting his breathing, though Garth didn't care. As soon as they entered the bathroom, Garth threw Humphrey up against the mirror, shattering it. A few pieces sticking from Humphreys back. Garth then threw him on the ground by the urinals. Humphrey landed with a hard thud, his chin landing first, causing him to bite through his tongue. Blood trickled from his mouth, as the rest of his body followed in landing with a hard thud on the ground. Humphreys vision was blurred as soon as he hit the ground, not knowing where he was, he tried getting up, a mixture of blood and saliva stringing between the tile floor and his mouth. Garth let out a loud grunt, and kicked Humphrey in the face, sending him flying into one of the urinals. His head hit the corner of the porcelain, causing a new wave of pain to rush through his entire body. He struggled to catch himself before he hit the ground again, but he was too weak. His body lay limp on the ground. His vision faded in and out. He felt two sets of paws grab his shoulders, and shift him so his back was against the wall and he was facing the culprits.

Humphrey spat out a bit of blood, before looking up at his attackers. Garth sat in the middle. One wolf on each side of him. Garth had a crazed look in his eye. He didn't look like himself. Garth walked over towards Humphrey. He knelt down next to him. And leaned in to whisper.

"You think you can embarrass me in front of my girl, and the school, and get away from it?" His voice was so soft and low, it was sickening. Humphrey couldn't respond. His tongue hurt so much. The only thing he could manage was a bit of drool and blood. Garth growled. He grabbed Humphrey by the top of his head, and slammed his head against the wall with all of his might. Blood flowed down Humphreys forehead, further Blocking his view.

"HUH? YOU THINKS IT'S FUNNY. YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK ALL OVER ME AND NOT GET HURT?" Garth was basically screaming into Humphreys face. Garth's buddies just stood there, emotionless. Garth drew back, and punched Humphrey firmly in the jaw. His muzzle lulled open lazily, showing off his bloodied mouth, and his inability to stop drooling. Humphrey felt so broken, he couldn't even feel the pain anymore. He couldn't feel his body at all. All he could do was see, and even his vision was betraying him. Garth stood up with an angry grunt, and motioned towards his buddies. They walked over to Humphrey and picked him up, holding him on his feet, although he wasn't trying in the slightest. Garth bent over, and fished something out of the duffel bag he brought. Humphrey couldn't tell what it was. All he could see was a long handle and what looked like a black knob on the end of it. Garth slowly walked towards him, the weapon he was using finally coming into view. A sledgehammer. Garth was holding a sledgehammer, and I don't think he is gonna be remodeling this bathroom. Then it hit me. It made my bones chill. It made my heart slow to a stop.

He was going to kill me.

He was going to end my life. He was going to rip me from the land of the living. Tears my life open in one swift swing. I didn't notice it, but I had started crying to the best of my battered ability. The room began to get brighter. A golden haze covering the entirety of my view. I began to see visions of my childhood. My mom smiling at me. Me and my dad playing catch. Kyle sneaking out late at night. All these memories made me fell better. It was much better than watching my own death. My visions quickly changed to the first time I saw Kate. It was Freshman year, but she was still as beautiful as ever. Her white skirt flowing in the wind. A smile plastered on her face that could brighten the darkest of hearts. She was so perfect, and I couldn't be happier to have her as a friend.

I was violently ripped from my momentary peace when Garth used the butt of the hammer to punch me in the chest. I would have crumbled to the ground, if it weren't for the tools holding me up. I winced in pain, as a loud crack echoed through the bathroom. Must have been one of my ribs, or all of them, I was too dazed to tell. Garth just sat there, staring at me. He was foaming at the mouth slightly, which scared me more than the weapon he was using to destroy my life. He walked up to me, and grabbed my muzzle, squeezing it tightly.

"You know. The sad part is, no one will care that you are gone. No one cares about you, and no one ever will." His words stung my ears. I didn't want to believe him, but it didn't rally matter whether or not I did. I wouldn't live to see any of the people I loved. I would be able to hear Kate's sweet voice, or see her beautiful eyes anymore. My life was going to end, just over someone's stupid reputation. A tear crept down my cheek, which caused Garth to laugh.

"Your so pathetic. Honestly, I feel like killing you would be a waste of my time, but, I think I have time to spare." Garth walked away slowly. His breathing hitched, and he began to breath really fast. He turned, and his eyes were darting around like a crazed lunatic.

"Say goodbye Humphrey." Garth let out a harsh cry, and swung the sledgehammer low at my feet. The hammer connected with my right shin, completely obliterating my leg. I fell to the floor, screaming in pain as my leg sat limp, changing directing many times before it reached my foot. I was crying loudly, gurgling blood as I did. Garth ripped off my shirt and gagged me with it. My vision started to fade again. Black dots danced around the room, as they grew larger in size. M vision was dwindling fast. I saw Garth reach into his pocket, and pull something out. It glinted in the light, before my vision vanished completely and I flopped motionless on the floor.

 ***KYLE'S POV***

Kyle was humming happily as he made his way back to the school. He had just got done talking to Lily. He had to admit, she was even more beautiful up close. Her laugh lit up the entire world for him. Her eyes were like portals to the soul. They sparkled and shined with happiness. He couldn't be happier with going out on a date with her. He was also proud of Humphrey, finally getting over his fears and getting the girl of his dreams. He couldn't wait for their double date tomorrow. Speaking of Humphrey, Kyle hadn't seen him for quite some time. Kyle thought he was probably smooching it up with Kate somewhere. Kyle laughed at the thought. He entered the main entrance of the high school. Looking down the halls, he didn't see Humphrey anywhere. After walking around for a few minutes, he started to get worried. Usually Humphrey and Kyle walked home together, and if they didn't, they would call and tell the other. Kyle pulled out his phone and found Humphreys contact. He pressed the call button, and waited for him to pickup. No answer. He called three more times. Still no answer. Kyle started to panic. He began running through the halls of the school, calling his name.

He had ran through all the halls, and hadn't seen anyone. His mind was filled with tough as to what happened to him. Kyle just stopped walking, and sat in the hallway. He put his head in his hands, and thought long and hard as to where he could be. A Kyle sat in the Hall quietly, he heard a groan come from the bathroom by the entrance to the school. He walked up to it, and heard it again.

"Oh no." Kyle ran into the bathroom, and slipped immediately. His head smacked on the floor and h let out a yelp in pain. He groaned, and wiped his eyes. All of a sudden, his back began to get wet. He looked at the ground, and noticed it was covered in blood. He almost vomited at the sight, and smell. Once again, he heard the groan, this time it came from one of the stalls. A trail of blood led to the first stall. Kyle got up slowly, afraid to see what had caused all this. He slowly opened the door, and nearly fainted. There lye Humphrey in a heeding pile of broken bones and blood. This time, Kyle did vomit. He ran to the stall next to him, and puked his guts out. He quickly recovered, and rushed back over to his brother.

"Oh my God bro. What the guck happened?" Humphrey just groaned, and coughed up some blood. Kyle tried to hold back his gag reflex, and picked up his brother. It was hard to grab him without causing him excruciating pain. He whimpered in pain once Kyle moved him.

"I know I know. Don't worry, I'm gonna get some help." Kyle carefully carried his brother out of the bathroom. He made his way to the front entrance of the school. He kicked open the doors and immediately started yelling for help.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE GET OVER HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Kyle kept walking down the steps, he heard someone running towards him. It was the school nurse. Her face turned to one of absolute horror and disgust.

"Oh my god. Who did this?" Kyle shook his head

"I don't know. I found him like this in the bathroom, but I do have a good idea as to who did it." The nurse checked his pulse.

"Okay we have to go. NOW!" Kyle followed her with his head hung low.

"What's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay? How can we-" The nurse cut him off.

"Sweety, if we don't get him to the ER right now, he is going to die." Kyle just nodded his head, and slipped into the back of the car.

 ***Two Hours Later***

Kyle paced in the waiting room of the hospital. Sweat caked his fur as he mumbled random things to himself. The doors to the hospital opened, and Kate, Lily, and their parents walked in. Kate quickly looked around the room to see Kyle pacing impatiently around the room.

"Kyle!" Kate ran over to him and wrapped him in a hug, he embraced her tightly, tears dripping onto her jacket. Kate let go of him, and Lily embraced him in a much tighter, longer hug. She was nuzzling his neck, which he seemed to like. The broke their embrace, and we all settled down in the chairs in the waiting room. Lily sat next to Kyle, holding his paw in hers. Kyle proceeded to tell us how he went looking for him, and found him the way he did in the bathroom. I could see the horror in his eyes. It was like watching a spastic war hero tell his bloodiest story. My heart broke more and more with each word that Kyle said. Why did Humphrey have to go through this. Of all the people who deserve this, Humphrey deserves it the least. My began to cry openly into my mother's shoulder. She just let me cry, while she slowly rubbed my back. Humphrey can't leave me. Not now. Not ever.

"What about your parents? Do they know? Lily asked, still holding his paw.

"Yeah. I called them about two minutes before you showed up. They should be here soon" Kyle let his gaze drop to the floor.

"Why him. Why my little brother. He is the nicest guy I know, and I can't live without him. This can't be happening." For the first time in years, Kyle openly cried. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore. Lily gave him a hug, and let him cry into her shoulder. Lily looked directly into Kyles eyes.

"Listen to me Kyle. Humphrey will be fine. He is going to make it, and he will be back to making us all smile in no time" Lily began to choke up on her tears.

"Yeah he is pretty good at that." Kyle let a small smile slip onto his muzzle, remembering all the times they shared getting into trouble. It was always Kyles fault, but Humphrey wouldn't let him go down alone. Kyle actually laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever. While he was thinking about good times, his phone rang. He excused himself from the group, and walked outside.

"Hello?"

"Is this Kyle Williams?" Kyle furrowed his brow.

"Yes this is. May I ask who is calling."

"Excuse my manners. My name is Janice Evergreen. I am with the Jasper city police Department." Kyle felt a pit in his stomach form.

"What's wrong. Is everything okay?"

"I'm afraid not Sir. It's your parents. There has been an accident."

 **Holy shit that took a long time to write! I apologize for the darkness of this chapter. I know I probably grossed some of you out with the contents of this chapter and I'm sorry. Don't worry, this story will get a lot happier. So, I have a few questions. First off, I want ymto know what you guys would like to happen to his parents. Please pm me with whatever you want to happen to them. Also, I have a few ideas for some new stories. I would like to see which one you guys would like to read more.**

 **1: Zootopia Crossover. Nick and Humphrey have been friends since they were kits. Never leaving each other's side, they decided to join the ZPD together. With a new drug out on the loose, they have to work over time to save the city. But with two women on their mind, can they focus enough to save everyone?**

 **2:Role reversal. Nick joined the ZPD to prove that foxes aren't as bad as people say they are. A new case has just arived, and nick plans on solving this case to prove himself. But, when a clever bunny stumbles into his life, and cons him from the moment he meats her, can he deal with the case at hand, and deal with the bunny that is tugging at his heart strings.**

 **Those are my ideas. Please tell me which one you guys would like to read, or if you would like both. I would also like to apologize for the shitty writing near the end of the chapter. I spent all night writing this, and I got tired. That being said, thank you so much for reading. I would really appreciate some reviews and follows and favorites. I know I have been late on my uploads, but I tried hard to get this chapter done. Well, I got work tomorrow, so I gotta go to bed. Thanks for reading. LOVE Y'ALL!**


End file.
